


Typical

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Typical

“We’ll be working with Y/N Y/L/N of the Domestic Trafficking Task Force,” Hotch said. 

Spencer felt his skin crawl. Y/N was abrasive, rude, had no sense of personal boundaries and was basically his complete opposite. She was intelligent (he couldn’t deny that) and gorgeous (he hated the fact that he noticed that despite everything else about her he couldn’t stand), but in his eyes those were her only positives. Ever the professional, he always did his best to work with her, but it got more and more difficult each time. What was worse was the fact that the rest of the team fawned over her; they were always looking for an excuse to work with her. 

Just as he imagined her storming down the hallway toward them, she made her presence known. “Hello all,” she said, patting JJ on the shoulder as she walked in. “I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances, but I need your help.”

“Whatever we can do,” Morgan said. The internal eye roll was strong in Spencer. As he was saying - everyone loved Y/N no matter how hard and rude she tended to be. Today, she hadn’t been rude the second she walked in the door; that was something.

Y/N glanced around the room, noticing everyone’s expressions, saddened, but eager to help in any way they could, except Spencer of course. He’d always had an issue with her and she had no idea why, which sucked because he seemed like a catch in every other way. With everyone else, he seemed sweet; he was the BAU’s youngest agent with a baby face and a heart of gold…apparently. She’d never seen it before, so she’d believe it whenever she was graced with his decent personality. “For the past three years, I’ve been trying to infiltrate a national human trafficking ring that we believe has its headquarters just outside the city. Last year, I sent two agents, one veteran, and one newbie undercover. They both missed their last check-in. Very unlike them. I’m afraid something’s happened to them.”

“Why was the new agent sent undercover on such a long-running case?” Spencer blurted out. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, it had just been running through his head, but his mouth was moving faster than his brain. 

Y/N glared at him from across the room. “Agent Samantha Wilcox was desperate for a chance to prove herself; considering that we’d determined that most of the victims were young college students, I figured she would be perfect for blending in, and she’s never given me a reason to doubt her abilities, so I gave her a chance. And before you say anything, my veteran agent is gone as well, so I don’t believe her being green in Academy terms has anything to do with the fact that I haven’t had any contact with her.”

This time he managed to bite his tongue even though he wanted to say something. “We’re here to help in any way we can,” Hotch replied, noticing the tension between the two agents. “Let’s get our agents back.”

—-

Nearly 28 hours passed before the BAU managed to make a connection between the two missing agents and the trafficking ring; their covers had been blown. “How would their covers have been blown?” Spencer asked as he searched through Samantha Wilcox’s “dorm” room.

“Samantha isn’t stupid, but if she truly believes and trusts someone, she might have accidentally let her guard down in a way that she assumed meant nothing,” Y/N said. Her heart was beating faster and faster. “God, if I can’t get them back.” Her voice started to break, the tears falling from her eyes as she collapsed down onto Samantha’s bed. What the hell would she tell their parents? Agent Turner, the veteran, had parents in law enforcement as well; they’d be heartbroken, but they’d expect it. No parent expected a new agent like Samantha to die so young; her parents were schoolteachers; if something happened to her…”Oh god, I shouldn’t have sent her in there.”

Spencer was taken aback by the show of emotion from Agent Y/L/N. “We’ll find them,” he said softly, continuing to search around the room for clues that might lead to where the two agents had been taken - hopefully, the ring’s headquarters. 

From her cupped hands, she lifted up her head and stared at Spencer through tears. “You’re being nice to me,” she said, surprised. Maybe he was a nice guy.

“I’m always nice -”

“Bullshit,” she interjected. “You’re professional, most of the time. You’re never nice to me.” She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she attempted to get back to searching for clues. “For some reason, you fucking hate my guts. You being nice to me feels weird.”

“I don’t hate you. I barely know you,” he replied. “You annoy me.”

She spun around on her heels and exclaimed. “I annoy you? Why? What the hell have I ever done to you?”

“You have no sense of personal space and you’re a robot. That’s why the emotion threw my off. I didn’t realize you had any.” He was tired of keeping it in. They were alone, so he spoke his mind. 

The shuffling of papers was the soundtrack to the lull in their conversation. “I tend to pat people on the arm or the shoulder. I probably should’ve kept that to myself with you; you don’t know me well and I know how you feel about touch. As for being a robot, well, sometimes you had to compartmentalize in order to do your job effectively. I’m sorry if that makes it seem like I’m a robot, but that’s how I manage to continue doing my job.” She found nothing in the stack of papers and angrily let them fall to the floor, heated tears spilling into her hands; she was exhausted, frustrated and apparently, she was a robot. “So go fuck yourself.”

Spencer grimaced at his own assumptions before turning around to see Y/N sobbing at the thought of losing two of her agents, because she’d trusted in their abilities (possibly a little too much). He wasn’t one to keep in his emotions; he let them out, and sometimes they influenced his work; Y/N just handled things differently, and he’d made assumptions based on her work personality that weren’t necessarily true. 

Closing the space between them, he wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. He still wasn’t great with touch, but he’d been getting better with it over the years, and he’d caused her to break down, so he figured it was only fair he try and comfort her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I handle my emotions differently than you. I shouldn’t have assumed something about you based on the limited knowledge I have of you.”

“Oh my god,” she laughed, her tears spilling onto his shoulder. “You’re hugging me and you said two nice things to me today. I think the world might be ending.”

Spencer huffed as she sat back down on Samantha’s bed and took a deep breath. She rubbed her clenched fists into her eyes and tried to wipe away impending sleep, but she’d been awake for nearly 30 hours and she was emotionally drained. “You need some sleep,” he whispered. “You’re no good to your agents if you’re a walking zombie.”

“I can’t go to sleep while they’re out there undergoing only god knows what,” she replied, shaking her head and standing up again, nearly teetering over from lack of balance. “Okay, maybe you’re right. A couple hours.”

Spencer placed his hand on the small of her back and coaxing her down the stairs. “I’ll drive you home, and I’ll text my team on the way to tell them what’s happening.”

S: Y/N is exhausted. I’m driving her home. Keep me updated on any progress and I’ll let her know.

H: You finally got her to rest? She’d been awake for 30 hours and barely got any sleep for two days prior. Make sure she rests for a few hours. We’ve got everything covered.

“I let them know. They’ll keep me updated.”

Y/N nodded her head as she sat in the passenger side of the government car. Spencer got into the driver’s seat and began the hour-long drive back to the city and her apartment. It was barely five seconds into their trip that he heard her light snoring. 

—-

“We’re back,” he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door for her. Even after an hour long nap, she felt better. A little rest would have her at her best. 

“Thank you for driving me, Spencer.”

“It’s no problem. And I was wrong, you’re not a robot.”

She chuckled under her breath as they stepped into the elevator and made their way upstairs to her apartment. “Thanks, and I’ll try not to be such a bitch.”

“Then I’d say we’re even.”

Fumbling with the keys in her bag, she finally got the door open and walked inside. Spencer immediately walked into her kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a piece of fruit before handing them to her. “We’ve been together for over 30 hours, and you’ve barely had anything to eat or drink in that time.”

Reluctantly, she took the banana and glass of water, downing them both in less than five minutes. He grabbed the peel and glass, disposing of them in the trash and sink. “We’re going to find them.”

As if on cue, he received a text from Hotch.

H: We have a lead.

The coordinates were in the middle of her apartment and where the rest of the BAU was now. “We have a lead.”

—-

After another hour, everything was over. Agents Turner and Wilcox were both badly bruised, but they seemed to be okay otherwise. Turner and Wilcox and narrowed down the possible headquarters to one of two places, and Wilcox had confided in a fellow classmate who she’d befriended - it turned out said classmate was a leader in the ring, despite her young age.

“You are so stubborn!” Spencer grumbled, following her around in an attempt to bring her back home. “Everyone is under arrest. You have seen your agents off; both are in stable condition. Let me take you home again. You need rest.”

“You’re annoying…” She shuffled toward Spencer and gave Hotch a wave, pointing at Spencer and then at the car. Hotch gave her a thumbs up; everything was in good hands now.

A day and a half without more than an hour’s rest was ridiculous. She’d done this in college all the time. How did she ever manage? 

“Weren’t we just here?” She laughed, looking at her front door again.

“It seems like just hours ago, and yet years ago.”

As they walked into the apartment, Y/N felt the tension release from her body. The pressure was off; she was so tired, but it was all over. She found herself crying again, and once more, Spencer held her as she did. Maybe Y/N wasn’t so bad after all. After her crying fit she lifted her head up and pressed her lips to his. “Sorry,” she said, shaking her head and turning away. “I’ve been overly emotional and now that the pressure is off, I’m just-”

“It’s okay,” Spencer replied. “It makes sense. A lot of people seek out sexual comfort after a traumatic experience. Although I do find it surprising that you’d kiss me.”

“Just because I assumed you hated me doesn’t mean I didn’t and don’t still find you attractive.” She was so tired. In reality, she should probably just go to sleep, but she was considering kissing him again; maybe she could fall asleep in a little while and not be alone. 

Before she could make the decision to kiss him again, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. “How can someone be so annoying and attractive?”

“Just shut up,” she huffed. As they stumbled back to her room, she shrugged her jacket off and let it fall to the floor before hurriedly reaching back to pull Spencer’s shirt out. He quickly buttoned himself and threw it and his blazer in a pile alongside her clothing. 

While she made quick work of her belt and and his own, he buried his face in between her breasts, licking and sucking at her soft skin while he traced the sides of her curves his the pads of his thumbs. “Did you ever think that maybe we didn’t like each other because we had backed up sexual tension?” He laughed.

“I’d like to think we are above that,” she replied, her lips tracing his jugular vein and making their way down the sensitive skin of his collarbone. 

Spencer placed his hand on the doorknob to her bedroom and pushed it open, guiding them into the bedroom and flopping down onto the bed hastily. “I have a feeling we’re not above that.”

“What did I say,” she laughed. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“I think we’re going to be doing a lot more than kissing.”

“Do you always talk this much?”

“I have a tendency to.”

Reaching down, she peeled off her jeans and motioned for him to do the same. He did as he was beckoned and then positioned himself in between her legs, kissing down her body before tasting the sweetness that had formed against the delicate lace she wore. “You were meant to be sleeping,” he laughed against her thighs. 

“You’re the one who grabbed my wrist and kissed me,” she replied, gasping as his tongue swiped against her sensitive clit. 

“Because you kissed me first.” He made his way up her body as they both continued to laugh.

The more she thought about it, the more she believed he was probably right; they’d been so horrible to each other because they both sucked with relationships. “And now here we are.” Spencer placed himself at her entrance and slid in smoothly, grabbing her hands and placing them both above her head as he began with short, shallow thrusts. “Oh fuck.” When he let go of her hands, they instantly flew back to his ass; with each thrust, she squeezed him, asking through touch that he get closer. His mouth dropped open at the feeling of her heat, keeping his pace consistent as she scraped her teeth up his chest and neck before slipping her tongue into his mouth. “Fuck me, Spencer.”

As she bit down on his earlobe, he grabbed her hands again and held them both above her head with one of his hands. The other reached underneath her curves to pull her closer by the small of her back as he thrusted into her over and over again until she was a writhing, shaking mess. “Oh hell, Spencer.”

He fell to the sheets at her side and attempted to catch his breath. “So it only took us two years of working together and hating each other to admit that we don’t actually hate each other?” Spencer asked.

Y/N bit her lip and turned to face him, raking her fingernails lightly down his chest. “I guess so,” she laughed. “But let’s keep pretending we hate each other at work.”

“That’s probably for the best,” he said. “At least for right now. I don’t want the rest of the team thinking I was full of shit.”

That would be something to explain to the Bureau; the two agents that hated each other wound up in bed together. Typical.


End file.
